


Dragon Age: The Real Last Laugh (Sera's Revenge)

by Kiwikink



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Bondage, Damsels in Distress, F/F, Non-Consensual Tickling, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:21:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26300092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiwikink/pseuds/Kiwikink
Summary: Inquisitor Asala Adaar returned home to Skyhold hoping to relax, but Sera has other ideas...(A semi-sequel to Dragon Age - The Last Laugh)
Relationships: Female Adaar/Sera (Dragon Age), Sera/Qunari
Kudos: 6





	Dragon Age: The Real Last Laugh (Sera's Revenge)

Asala Adaar stifled a yawn as she and her companions finally arrived back at Skyhold, the large stone fortress situated high in the Frostback Mountains that served as home to the Inquisition. Leading such an organization seemed to be a never-ending series of crises and adventures, as there was always some plot, or dragon, or giant spider causing trouble. And as Inqisitor, Asala was expected to deal with it all, usually with her ragtag band of allies at her side. But for now, all Asala wanted to do was get a good night's sleep.

Her companions split up once they passed through the main gate, each heading to the part of the grounds they had established as their own personal territory, while Asala trudged up the steps that lead to the main hall of keep. She towered over the soldiers, spies and servants that served under her, quite literally too. As a qunari she stood over seven feet tall and her body was lean and muscular, muddy grey skin and a pure white hair was cropped back into a narrow mohawk. She was dressed in a resplendent cream-coloured dragon-scale long coat with large fur-lined pauldrons and large upturned collar, matching gauntlets and thigh-high boots. Dignitaries and noblewomen cooed and waved at her as she walked, all hoping to gain the Inquisition's favour in whatever mad schemes they had cooked up, and to be honest Asala was not in the mood for any of it.

“Welcome back, Lady Inquisitor,” said Josephine Montilyet, bowing politely as Asala entered the keep. The Chief Ambassador to the Inquisition, Josephine was a petite and pretty human woman of noble birth, dressed in a golden silk blouse with puffy sleeves and long flowing dress. She kept her dark hair tied back in a practical bun, and was never seen without her trusty scribe board, though Asala noticed the quill was missing. “I trust your expedition to the Avvar Wilds went well?”

“I never want to see another bear as long as I live,” Asala sighed. “But other that the bears, and the spiders, and the demons, and that one unexpected dragon, I think it went as well as could be expected. Thane Svarah Sun-Hair has pledged her support to the Inquisition, so we can add her to the list of strange allies we've accumulated. Cassandra will have a full report for you by dusk, I am sure of it. But if you don't mind, I'd like to retire to my quarters and sleep for the next century or two.”

“Alas, if only that was possible,” Josephine replied with great sympathy. “But Minister Bellise of Orlais has requested an audience for tonight, and we should not refuse her after she helped us with that family matter a little while ago.”

“Can't it wait?” Asala whined, shaking her head. “Or at least, give me some time to have a nap and freshen up? I am in no state to deal with Orlesian politics right now.”

Josephine was thoughtful for a moment. “I could possibly delay the meeting an hour or two with a guided tour of the keep.”

“Or five or six?” Asala pushed.

“Four at the most,” Josephine replied with a wiry smile. Asala bowed in thanks and turned to head off when Josephine cleared her throat. “Forgive me, Lady Inquisitor, but one last thing. My quill seems to have gone missing, and I suspect young Sera may have 'borrowed' it … again. If you see your mischievous paramour, please ask her to return it.”

“For you, Lady Montilyet, of course,” Asala said, then quickly hurried away towards her sleeping quarters found at in the upper tower that lead off of the main hall. She climbed the staircase to her personal quarters, and noticed the door was slightly ajar. Suspicious, Asala looked up at the top of the door, and then sighed. She stood back and gently booted the door further open, causing the bucket of water perched atop of it to fall and splash down harmlessly on the floor. 

“Sera...” Asala said, shaking her head. Her elven lover was well known for her constant pranks, and after an encounter with a demon at Lachen Keep, Sera had been determined to gain some measure of light-hearted revenge on Asala. Much like this attempt with the bucket, Sera had yet to achieve any success. “This is really not the time for this.”

Asala entered the bedchamber and found it was empty. She did a quick search of the closet and storage cupboards within the room, but found they were lacking any elven pranksters. Letting out a deep breath, Asala sat down on the edge of her bed and took off her long boots, hoping to get some decent nap before the affairs of state overtook her life. But as she did so, she failed to notice the slender elven woman with sandy coloured hair slink out from under the bed. 

“Yoohoo, Inky!” Sera cried, leaping onto Asala's back and clamping a damp cloth over Asala's mouth. The qunari woman gasped in surprise and involuntarily inhaled the sickly sweet fumes of sleeping potion, causing her eyes to roll back into her head as she gently drifted off into a drugged sleep.

* * *

“Ooh, what happened?” Asala yawned as she came too, her head still fuzzy from the sleeping potion. Her limbs felt odd, refusing to move. It took her a moment to figure it out, but soon she recalled the surprise attack that had sent her to sleep. And with that, the last of the mental cobwebs were expunged and Asala was able to fully realize her situation.

She was still in her bedchamber, sitting crosslegged on a bear-skin rug, her muscular qunari limbs securely bound by leather cord. Her hands were tied behind her back, with more rope crisscrossing her arms and chest, and her ankles were lashed together it a way that left her bare soles facing outward.

“Sera was never quite the wealthiest girl, Some say she lives in a tavern,” sang a familiar voice behind her. “But she was so sharp, And quick with bow - Arrows strike like a dragon!”

“Sera!” Asala said, struggling with her bindings. She arched her back and saw her elven lover laying on the bed, absently brushing at the fringe of her short, uneven hair.

“I always said you looked delicious all bound up,” Sera chuckled, sliding of the bed. “Big, bad Inky, right fit and now fit to be tied. Woof!”

“This isn't funny,” Asala said, straining to get free. But unfortunately for her, her mischievous lover was a dab hand with a knot, and she was not going anywhere. Sera crouched down behind Asala and draped an arm around her wide shoulders, planting a quick kiss on Asala's cheek.

“Don't worry, this is gonna be right fun,” Sera said with a grin. “It's been a while since you got some quiet time.”

“Sera...” Asala's protest was cut off as Sera's other hand came up and jammed a sock deep into Asala's mouth, quickly binding it in place with a wide, folded bandanna. 

“Ain't I a baddie,” Sera said, giggling as Asala grunted angrily behind her gag. “Now, remember how I rescued you, Cassie and Madam Fancypants from that little demon at Lachlen Keep, and how you paid me back by shoving a rag in my mouth and trussing me up like turkey?”

Asala grumbled behind her gag.

“It was a funny joke, I admit, and had a real laugh … once you bothered to untie me,” Sera said. “So, this is a little bit of fun in return for the fun you had with me. Recognize this?”

Sera held up an object, a long feather with a metal nib on the end; Josephine's quill! Asala protested, but her gag swallowed her words all too effectively.

“Now, don't pull that face, you know you enjoy this,” Sera grinned, and then began to wiggle the feather against Asala's poor, bare soles. Asala tried to suppress a giggle as Sera continued to expertly tickle her feet, but soon a muffled chuckle began escaping from her throat. And as the tickling continued, the chuckled turned into a chortle, and then into full on hysterics. “See, you're all ready having a good little laugh!”

Asala moaned softly behind the gag, her eyes watering. She suspected it was going to be a long night.

* * *

Josephine knocked on the door to the Inquisitor's bedchamber, frowning. Asala had not came down from her nap, and Minister Bellise was growing impatient in waiting for her audience. The qunari rogue was never the most punctual of women, but she was never this late. So Josephine had headed up to see what was keeping her, politely rapping on the door to hopefully rouse her. But when the door creaked open, it was not Asala's head that poked out.

“Hello, ruffles!” Sera said, a cheeky grin on her full lips. “If you're after Inky, I'm afraid she's a little tied up right now!”

“Minister Bellise is awaiting her down in the throne room,” Josephine said firmly. “When should I expect our Lady Inquisitor to join us?”

“Eventually,” Sera said, laughing maniacally. “Eventually!”

She then slammed the door shut. Josephine gasped in surprise, wondering what the impish elf was up to, but her thoughts where interrupted as the door opened again.

“You don't happen to have more quills, do ya?” Sera asked, then shrugged and shut the door again.

“That girl is positively strange,” Josephine murmured to herself, then headed down stairs to further distract Minister Bellise.


End file.
